


Highway To Hell

by Queen_Platypus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Platypus/pseuds/Queen_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Griffin never really saw things the same way -- Isaac the dressmaker, the boy who grew up on a conservative Ohio farm and still somehow came out gay as the Forth of July, and his (unfortunately very attractive) roomate, Griffin the drag racer, with a Tennessee heart of gold that could melt anyone else's.... Except one problem. Not only does his happy golden sunshine attitude clash awfully with Isaac's gloomy, cynical and sarcastic tones, he's also the most heterosexual, "God's Good Child" boy Isaac ever had the displeasure of meeting. But, one night after Griffin actually gets to see Isaac work, see his eyes light up and his genuine smile for the first time ever, the men decide to eat out after a long day of work... And order wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway To Hell

There wasn’t any kind of way to think his way out of this predicament. Whoever was in charge of this little get-together didn’t think about what they would be providing these two adults -- who, in fact, are both responsible enough one would think they'd handle wine.

This was, of course, also more or less Isaac’s fault. He didn’t have to drink it. He didn’t have to insist for Griffin to drink with him. He didn’t have to ask Griffin to escort him back to his dorm. And he certainly didn’t have to point out the fact that the hormones racing in the air of Isaac’s dorm had gotten to both of them, nimbly running his hand up Griffin’s torso.

But, unfortunately, the wine in his system made him think differently. He laughed lightly as the color pooled in Griffin’s face, as the heat in his veins seared his blood. Had he ever been this horny before? Probably. But it was never with someone else. Never. Not once. But now that Griffin was here, and they were both heavily intoxicated…

Isaac leaned in, his open-mouthed kiss eagerly returned. The wet sounds of their lips and tongues entangling reverberated in the empty, dark dorm room. Isaac pondered to himself how they were still standing and why.

Pulling away from the embrace, the dressmaker smirked up at Griffin, before unsteadily pushing him towards the large bed in the middle of his dorm. Once Griffin had – albeit heavily – sat on the bed, Isaac clambered onto him, straddling his hips with his legs. Hooking his fingers in the purchase of that stupid leather belt, Isaac once again locked Griffin’s lips in a heated kiss. He rolled his hips, the heat flaring harshly in his body, urging his movements more. It was awkward, to be honest, especially since all Griffin was doing was holding his waist to steady him.

Which was fairly disappointing.

Isaac broke the kiss, frowning at Griffin with a quirked eyebrow.

“What? What’s up with you, aren’t you gonna like… I dunno, move?” He asked, his words sounding slurred to his own ears.

“Well, I just—“ Griffin started, also stumbling over his words. “I’ve never done this before. Since… Y’know, what the Bible says.”

Isaac groaned, moving his thick glasses off of his face and rubbing his temples. Of course, the only time he can ever get any dick, it’s with this Bible-thumper. Well, it was now or never, he supposed.

“Do you not want to?” He asked, voice hushed as he leaned in close, grinding against Griffin again and keeping his face mere inches away from the other’s.

“N-no… Well, I dunno… It’s weird—I dunno if it’s a good idea.”

“Do you need me to, like, fuckin’ convince you or something?”

“Well, I—“

“Ugh, whatever. Give me a second.”

He slid off of Griffin’s lap – who hissed quietly as his crotch was suddenly relieved of the weight – and kneeled before him. He fiddled with the large belt, feeling the alcohol burning his veins worsen his temper.

“Why the fuck do you wear this? It’s not even that good looking, and your pants fit you well enough that they shouldn’t fall off – trust me, I’ve noticed.” He grumbled, tugging mercilessly on the brass clutch on the belt. “Undo your belt, goddammit! It’s like a fuckin’ Rubik’s Cube…”

Sheepishly, Griffin obeyed and before either of them could really think about it, Griffin’s pants were lowered and his dick was in Isaac’s hand. Griffin sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. Isaac didn’t really care at the moment. He was too focused on the fact that he wanted sex, Griffin didn’t say no, and all he has to do is suck his dick for right now. Pretty simple operation.

Isaac shifted on his haunches, holding Griffin’s hips with one hand as he leaned in and, without any sort of hesitation, held the base of Griffin’s cock with one hand and licked it. Griffin made some sort of weird half-moan, half-yelp noise. Isaac didn’t really mind – probably the poor guy’s first blowjob. When had Isaac lowered himself to this level..?

But, nevertheless, dick was dick. Isaac shifted again and took the head into his mouth, moving his tongue around it in the best way he knew possible, half listening to the pathetic noises of shock and quiet words he was muttering. However, when the stupid hick reached to find purchase in his hair, it only spurred him on to keep moving. He bobbed his head slowly, getting used to the feel and length of Griffin, but before he could really do that, his head was being pushed down. He gagged slightly, pulling back up but going back down. There was, of course, a natural rhythm to this. And with Griffin’s sudden gusto for it, Isaac found it easily.

Keeping his hand on Griffin’s hip to steady himself, he moved his hands to his own pants, generously rubbing himself through his jeans as he continued to work on Griffin. Before long, he pulled off – an action accompanied by a relieved sigh from Griffin – and stood again. With loose grip on the property of balance, Isaac made his way over to the small desk by his bed, impatiently opening the drawer and rifling through it. Where was it..? He used it just a few days ago, and he’d be damned if he didn’t put it in here—Ah! There it was.

Isaac pulled out a smallish tube, the contents just below room temperature. Lube was so important to the average homosexual male, something that Isaac had to learn by himself, the hard way. Yeesh…

“Do you have condoms?” He asked, walking back over to Griffin and sitting back in his lap, just barely keeping space between him and Griffin’s cock.

“Uhh—No, I didn’t really expect this to happen,“ Griffin started, scooting back a little on the bed.

“Ugh, why did I even ask…” Isaac sighed, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. Opening one of the smaller pouches, he pulled out a sleeve of condoms, and broke one off. Pity, they were so very heated and pushy just a few moments before, and now Isaac was irritated and checking one of his own damn condoms for holes. Luckily, it was fine. Ripping the package open, he handed it to Griffin expectantly.

“Put it on.”

Luckily, he did know how to put a fuckin’ rubber on. Maybe Griffin wasn’t hopeless after all.

After minutes of awkward waiting with strained erections, Isaac was as prepped as he could be and was pushing Griffin back further onto the bed so he wouldn’t be dropped off the fucking edge and then pushed something else somewhere else.

He sucked in a breath as the head enter him, screwing up his expression in effort to relieve the discomfort. Once his hips met Griffin’s, they both let out a long, harsh sigh.

It took a little to get used to, but when he felt like the pressure building in his hips was too much, Isaac wrapped his arms around Griffin’s neck and rolled his hips, resulting in the two of them making quiet noises of pleasure.

Isaac continued to move, sweat beading on his shoulders beneath his barely unbuttoned shirt. He had a thing for not removing all clothes during sex – it was just a little pet peeve. He looked to the other man in front of him, who had his eyes closed and hands on Isaac’s waist.

Huh. Most people didn’t do that. Not that Isaac slept around – he’d just watched a few movies with sex scenes in them, no biggie.

But before long Griffin was moving too, their hips moving in a heated rhythm, the same rushed and desperately aroused feeling from before returning. Isaac buried his face in Griffin’s shoulder, mewling and moaning with the movements between them. Griffen himself had replaced his hands on Isaac’s waist, clutching at the once-smooth fabric of the dress shirt he wore to the restaurant.

Why wasn’t he touching Isaac? Selfish prick.

One of Isaac’s hands reached down to rub himself, causing his hips to jerk more sporadically against Griffin’s, at a new angle. A very, very nice angle.

Isaac cried out, his voice cracking at the end and his entire body shuddering. His hand on Griffin’s shoulders clutched the shirt tightly, while both boys froze.

“Do that… Do that again…” Isaac whispered, his voice sounding desperate and wanton. Luckily, Griffin seemed to be too dazed to question, so he jerked his hips into that spot again.

Isaac moaned, biting the edge of his hand to keep the noise down. God forbid someone heard this… He’d never hear the end of sleeping with the hick.

“Mmff… H-hhah…I’m g-gonna…” Griffin groaned, his grip on Isaac’s waist tightening.

And, without warning, he raised his hips one final time and hit the spot so hard, Isaac was pushed over the edge and the two of them climaxed at the same time.

Exhausted, sweaty, and euphoric, Isaac collapsed forward onto Griffin, who in turn fell back onto Isaac’s pillow set.

“Not… not too bad, huh straight boy?” He asked, breathing heavily and pulling his glasses off his face.

Griffin didn’t respond, he was too busy muttering something that sounded eerily like the Hail Mary under his breath.

Fuckin’ figures.


End file.
